1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telescopic lenses and, more particularly, to those which may be adjusted to provide variable magnification power. This invention is especially applicable to firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopic lenses having variable magnification powers have been found useful in many applications such as in microscopes, cameras and rifles. Such scopes are commonly said to be equipped with a "zoom lens", denoting the ability of the scope to seemingly zoom in on the object of the viewer when the magnification power of the scope is increased. The zoom lens on the scope is commonly adjusted by manual rotation of a vernier located on the body of the scope. Such adjustments have been found awkward in many cases, particularly regarding rifles, where the shooter must remove one hand from the firing position while at the same time struggling to keep his mark on the target.
Hazen, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,694 discloses an early attempt to provide remote adjustment means for a gun sight. The adjustment means is linked to the action of the trigger to provide a zooming effect through the gun sight. The gun sight is not optical, but rather, it is purely mechanical in operation.
Bass U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,304 discloses a remote adjustment means for varying the range and elevation of a rifle scope. A handle is positioned near the hand grip area of the rifle, and when the shooter squeezes the handle a rotatable gear is caused to move up a geared ramp, thus raising the front end of the scope.
Finally, Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,356 discloses a camera-telescope for a gun, the camera being arranged to photograph the image of the telescope. Control means are provided adjacent to the hand grip of the gun, and the control means may be operated independently of the gun.
The prior art discussed does not address the problem of providing remote adjustment means for zoom lenses, particularly, those which are in use with firearms. It has been found desirable to provide firearms, especially high-powered rifles which have variable power telescopic sights, with remote adjustment means for increasing or decreasing the magnification power of the scope. Additionally, it is preferred that the adjustment means be positioned on the firearm in a way which allows the shooter to keep his mark on the target while adjusting the scope.